A Change of Heart
by Multi-Fandom-Lover123
Summary: Manami Natsumi's parents died of illness when she was 6, her father left her in the care of Kyoko and Tohru Honda. She has lived with Tohru and Kyoko for 10 years until Kyoko died. Will Manami get over her anger at everyone, or will she let her fear of losing Tohru and her anger at the world shut her out from the rest of the world? And can she and Tohru face the Sohma Curse? KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N so this is my very first fanfiction on this page :D im excited to see your guys' feedback! So just as a warning I will not update everyday because I am getting swamped with book reports and tests and homework so I will probably update late at night or because winter break is coming up every other day or everyday im not too sure right now.i don't own the fruits basket theme or anything so no sueing me all I own is my original character Manami Natsumi. So thanks to whoever actually decided to read this! Well the authors note I mean. Hahaha kk ill take the hint ON TO THE STORY :D :D :D (**also i know this chapter sucks but its just the intro stay with this and i promise it will get better! sorry!)**

'I always thought it was my fault my mother got sick, and my father, worrying about me sent me into the arms of Kyoko and Tohru Honda so he could take care of my mom without worrying about me getting sick. I always blamed myself when my father also got sick and Kyoko refused to let me visit. Everyone was worried about my health, while I was worrying about my parents. They both died an hour apart from each other on April 15. I was so angry at everyone for the longest time and I never wanted to go to school. I was the girl who's parents died. They pitied me but I didn't want to be pitied. I had lived with Tohru and Kyoko for 10 years when Kyoko died on March 1 of a car accident. Another thing I blamed myself for even though Tohru blamed herself more than I blamed myself. Kyoko's death was also another reason I shut myself from the world. I started to even push Tohru away, my best friend because I truly believed I brought death onto everyone I loved and I didn't want Tohru to die too. But that all changed when Tohru and I started living in a tent on the Sohma's property.'

"Manami," Tohru said as we were walking back to our tent. You see we both have part time jobs to pay for school fee's and any other priorities. " Are you okay you look a little faint." Of course typical Tohru she always worried about other people before herself. She was right though I wasn't feeling too good. "Im fine, don't worry." I lied. I don't think Tohru bought it thought because she narrowed her eyes a tiny bit. "ok." She said simply. We walked the rest of the way home in silence because we where both really exhausted. We got to the tent and soon got ready to go to bed. "Goodnight mom!" Tohru said to a picture of Kyoko she had in the tent. "Night Kyoko." i said smiling. I also said goodnight to my parents silently in my head. I quickly turned to face the tent wall when tears started to well up in my eyes. "Good night Manami." Tohru said quietly. "Goodnight." i said drifting off to sleep.

A/N okay im sooo sorry its so short its that its late and I have to sleep and I have 2 tests tomorrow. I promise I will update tomorrow and It will be much longer! And im not sure if im going to copy of off the t. /manga completely because I find that a little boring. Okay sooo 5 reviews to update I guess? Lol okk thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay so here I am! Winter break starts on Thursday for me so I can start updating more often! I'm getting my imagination running with some coffee J thanks to Sparklefaith and Heidilynn08 for your reviews! I will take them to heart. Okay here we go. (im going to cut down on the whole A/N things :P)

I had my nightmare again. Running -always running, trying to find my way back to my parents before the theme park closed. I can never find them, ever. They are gone. They have left me there to fend for myself in this cruel horrid world. They left me…

"MANAMI!" Tohru yelled, I jumped up out of my sleeping bag.

"Whaaat?!" I said worried, looking around for someone who was trying to attack us, or a bear that was trying to tear down the tent.

"Oh good your awake!" she said excitedly with a goofy grin on her face.

"Really Tohru, can you wake me up like a normal person?!" I asked her annoyed.

"No because whenever I try to wake you up normally you never get up!" She said standing up. "Come on get ready its almost time to go!" she added still smiling.

I sighed and started to get ready for a day that would change everything.

"Come on Tohru!" I yelled, "We're going to be late if you keep staring at those rocks! And you don't know who lives there! What if it's a pedophile?" I added exasperated.

"My word… " said a unfamiliar male voice. Oh no too late. "is it just me or are there two strange girls outside of my house?" he added with a grin. He must've been in his late 30's with short black hair, he was wearing a olive green kimono and was holding a newspaper. "Oh I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to trespass!" Tohru spazzed. I just stood there trying to remember how to attack if someone tried to take a grab at you.

'Oh no its alright, I was just setting them out to dry." He said normally, "It seems hard to believe that these silly little things caught your attention," he said kneeling down on his deck next to Tohru.

I on the other hand was standing up by the 3 stairs, trying to figure out if he was a sex offender or not.

"No I really like them! Aren't they cute Manami?" Tohru asked looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah their really sweet." I said, "But where's the cat? I think it's unfair to leave the cat out, who cares if there's only 12 months, why not have a day to celebrate the year of the cat?" I felt like I was babbling so I decided to cut my rant short. The stranger just laughed and waved it off. "No no its fine," he said smiling "I wonder what he will say when he find out he has a fan.." he added mumbling.

"What?" I asked curious. Who was he talking about?

He laughed again trying to shake off what he just said.

"What year are you two?" he asked straying from the subject, he didn't stray far but he still didn't answer my question.

"Well I'm year of the dog and Manami is year of the Ram." Tohru said smiling at the man.

"Oh really? I knew there was something I liked about you… besides your pretty face." he said smiling to Tohru "I'm also year of the dog." He added quickly the smile still not leaving his face.

I was just about to grab Tohru and run when a light olive green school bag whacked the man in the head.

"Please excuse my cousin Ms. Honda, Ms. Natsumi." Tohru perked up and I blushed, we'd know that voice anywhere. ".. he's a bit of a flirt; but he's harmless. In general its usually just best to ignore him."

"Yuki Sohma!" Tohru said with a sharp intake of breath, it was almost as if she was apologizing for almost getting attacked by that man. I couldn't help but stare at Yuki, he was perfect, he had light purple hair that surrounded his face like a perfect frame, he also had light purple eyes that could make you melt on the inside. He was very handsome too.

I looked at Tohru who was also staring at him, the poor girl has had a crush on him since her first year of middle school.

I laughed silently to myself. I bet you she was ranting about if she should apologize for standing in front of him.

What do you have in that bag?!" His cousin asked rubbing the large bump on his head, "A dictionary?"

No, I have two of them." Yuki replied sounding a little bored while swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"So you two are classmates of Yuki? Let's start over. I'm Shigure, Yukis's older and much less violent cousin." He explained to us.

"Hi its nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda." She said bowing.

"I'm Manami Natsumi." I said joining her in her bow.

"Ah what a pretty, name Manami, doesn't that mean love sea?" Shigure asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Uhh… yeah it does my mom loved the ocean when she was little and so did my father." I said smiling a melancholy smile.

"Loved? Did? May I ask what happened to your parents?" Shigure asked catching my use of past tense. Was he a writer?

I stiffened at the thought. "Shigure, it's rude to ask such personal questions." Yuki said sternly. He was observant, they both where very observant…

"Anyways," Shigure said breaking the awkward silence that was about to form, "What are you two doing here?" He asked. He was still asking questions….

"Oh we were just on our way to school, we live…uhh… kind of close to here." Tohru said finally, I was beginning to wonder why she wasn't talking.

Yuki and Shigure looked a little confused. "Oh really?" Yuki asked. "Uhh yeah!" Tohru said trying to make her lie sound more believable.

"Okay come on Tohru its time to go." I said grabbing Tohru's arm. I had barely started to drag her away when Yuki interrupted. "Wait" he called out to us. "Sine you're both here, why don't we walk to school together?" My stomach dropped. "Sure!" Tohru said excitedly. 'oh no.' I thought 'were doomed.'

We had barely walked through the schools gates when we saw the infamous Yuki Fan Club. It was stupid to have a fan club over a boy but those girls where just down right ruthless when it came to Yuki.

"L-O-V-E! We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! L-l-l-l-ove! L-l-l-l-ove!" The three leaders of the club cheered boldly at the middle of the walk way.

Yuki looked down embarrassed and so did Tohru following his lead. I just looked away as we walked straight passed them. I had a sick feeling in my gut because I knew we would get confronted by them for walking to school with Yuki.

-later-

"Okay! Start talking!"

Grreeaat. I was right, right when Yuki left to go to homeroom the three of them abducted us and took us to the hallway to interrogate us.

I stepped in front of Tohru se they couldn't get their grubby nasty evilness on her. Compared to them Tohru was a just polished diamond, and they were dirt.

"What are you blabbering about?" I snapped at them. I was already annoyed with Shigure trying to get his hands on Tohru and so I really didn't have much patience for these three stalkers.

They glared at me, "Why were **you** two talking to school with Prince Yuki?" (Prince Yuki was a nickname the fan club made up and it stuck.) "Details and they better be good!"

"It was a coincidence…" Tohru said softly from behind me. I wanted to yell at her for saying that quietly and showing weakness but then I remembered her whole pure and innocent personality and I frowned.

"Well for your sake I hope that was all it was! Ha!"

"Every girl in this school knows that Yuki Sohma is the best looking boy in school!"

"And he's intelligent!"

"And great at sports!"

"And for your information **we** are the Prince Yuki fan club leaders! We got first dibs sister so you better steer clear!"

Their annoying rant was giving me a headache and I was just about to punch them as they got closer and closer to our faces yelling at us but I was too late.

"HEY!" Uo yelled from down the hall. Darn, I was looking forward to caving their little squinted faces in.

"What?" The three girls yelled before they realized who they were yelling at. A major mistake for them because everyone knew that if you messed with Tohru, or me you messed with Tohru's best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

Arisa stood there glaring holes into their faces and let her angry/ tough aura surround her, "They said it was a coincidence! So back off and get lost before your little faces get bruised."

The three of them flinched back, afraid, "Now hold it, Yankee," The main fan girl said, "You're not going to scare us with your thug talk!" Suddenly from behind Arisa came a dark aura that usually appeared when Hana was angry.

"One word…" She said softly, which made it more scary. "… and you'll get -beeeeepp- with electric shocks."

And suddenly the three girls ran away down the hall terrified.

"Good job, Hana" Uo said, "Were those catty little girls bothering you?" Uo pulled Tohru into a hug and started to stroke her hair while Hana stood next to me, which was comforting, "Oh and Hana don't actually shock anyone, okay?" Tohru said in her worried tone of voice.

(that's is for now! Maybe I post another chapter later tonight but its longer then the last one! I hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions

As Tohru, Uo, Hana and I were in Home Ec. Class Tohru started to fill them in on the whole Yuki coincidence, so I naturally started to space out, that is until I heard Kiri. Kiri is one of my best friends who moved to Japan with her family from The United States. She looks different because she's American and we're Japanese but no one really cares and I find her luck to be so unique.

"Manami! Where were you this morning!" I heard her yell from the open classroom door. Oh no she's mad. I turned around. See the other thing that's so different about Kiri is her appearance. Kiri has long uncontrollably curly dark brown hair with small streaks of unnatural golden in it that she died in when she was 14, she has large dark brown eyes that even though she doesn't believe it I think are really deep. Also she has a round face and her eyes and her lips are her main features, her lips are large and are always red even though she doesn't put on any lipatick. Also shes taller then all the other girls so she always stands out.

She does wear mascara though, that's why her eyes are so prominent.

And then after I finished looking at her I realized I forgot to go get her this morning, she usually waits for me to come get her and wake her up because her alarm is useless and her parents leave early in the morning because they work for the army.

"I woke up and I was an hour late thanks to you Mi!" she said sounding exhausted. "Mi" is her nickname for me, she usually only calls me Manami when she's angry at me.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Kiri!" I apologized sincerely.

"Ooh looks like someone is getting chewed out." said Uo mockingly, I realized that Hana and Tohru and Uo where watching me and Kiri. Tohru must have finished her story.

"Why didn't you come get me?!" Kiri said, to me she has an accent but she once told me she lived in Washington so she didn't really have an accent there but here her voice sounded different.

"Im so sorry!" I apologized again "its just me and Tohru were late and then we kinda got side tracked and I forgot!" I pleaded.

"Wow! What a friend you are you forgot about me!" she said upset.

"I'm sorry Kiri it was my fault I am the one you should blame not Manami." Tohru added softly. I instantly saw Kiri's face lighten and she smiled. How come she only forgave me when Tohru interjected?

"Oh it's okay Tohru, besides it doesn't matter if I was late one day." she said smiling.

"Wow listen to her why don't you.." I muttered to myself upset.

"So where you guys talking about?" Kiri asked sitting down at our table. I sighed. She always does this to me. I don't know why she idolizes Tohru so much. "Oh nothing much," Hana said, "but Manami and Tohru got to walk with prince Yuki to school today making the fan club girls jealous." She made it sound like it was no big deal at all.

"Wait really?!" Kiri said all excited. "It was a coincidence." I said shrugging.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T COME TO GET ME!" Kiri exclaimed when everything clicked into place.

"Yeah well it's not really a big deal…" I said looking at Tohru who was blushing a deep shade of red. "How's work going?" Hana asked completely out of the blue, she was looking straight at me so I assumed she was talking to me. "Uhh yeah it's good…" I said trailing off. Tohru and I haven't told our little group of friends we live in a tent yet so i really didn't want to share too much.

"Oh yeah," said Uo, "You work at that book store down in the town right?" I was surprised; Uo actually spoke to me without that condescending tone. "Mhmm..." I said nodding. "Make sure you take good care of yourself, okay?" Said Hana sounding worried, "Okay." And at that the bell rang and we went to lunch.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and Tohru and I found ourselves getting ready to leave school to go to work. Tohru worked in the town too but more downtown then me, she works as a cleaning lady for a business building. As we were going to our lockers to get our bags we bumped into Yuki.

"Hello Ms. Honda, Ms. Natsumi, we seem to keep running into each other." He said a faint smile on his lips. "Oh Yuki it's you, well I mean of course it's you… uh…" she stumbled for words until she cutely smiled and said a little shyly "...Hi..." Yuki chuckled a little. "Well since we are all here again how about we walk together again?" He asked. Of course Tohru said yes because she doesn't even have a mean thought in her body, again with her purity….

We walked in silence until Tohru decided to break it. "It was nice meeting your cousin this morning, and the Ornaments he made were really adorable." Is smiled in response but I didn't say anything. "Oh, really? Did I hear you say something about the year of the cat?" Yuki asked, curiosity saturating his voice. "Oh it was nothing really… it was something kind of silly I made up when I was a kid..." she trailed off embarrassed. I took this as a chance to defend the cat.

"Well I love cats; I believe that we should have at least a day celebrating the cat and how he was unfairly tricked!" I explained with passion. Yuki's face darkened as he walked a little bit in front of Tohru and me. "Cats…useless, foolish creatures…" He spit out like it was even useless to say the word cat. Why does he hates cats, I wondered, I heard Tohru take a sharp intake of breath, probably from his tone of utter disgust.

"Tell me, are you two familiar with the legend of the Chinese Zodiac? " Yuki asked, his voice now sounding like he was going to try to tell us his reason for hating cats so much. I listened intently. "Uhh well I know the stories my mother used to tell me…" Tohru said. "Well," I started, since I worked at a book shop I had plenty of time to look through books and because I love cats I decided to look up the zodiac history, "It was originally used as a calendar to tell time, but later people started to use it for astrology and fortune telling, and then people added the animals out of the blue. I'm pretty sure they were not there in the beginning. "I finished smiling at the awed look on Tohru's face. "Yes that's all true but that cat should never be included, it's been shunned for thousands of years and yet it still yearns to be accepted…. Like I said; what a foolish animal."

"I know that some people like dogs more than cats but still Yuki, you take hating cats to a whole new level. Why do you loathe cats so much?" I said starting to get slightly peeved off. "Cats are foolish and if they can be tricked so easily they should deserve to be shunned." Yuki said coldly.

Something tells me he isn't talking about cats in general anymore…. It almost sound like he was talking about a specific person….. He spun around on one foot and looked at me and Tohru. "Miss Honda will you make sure Miss Natsumi is taking good care of herself, I have noticed that she looks a little pale." He said completely shaking off the mood he was in. He smiled lightly as he touched his fingertips to Tohru's forehead. "And make sure you take care of yourself too…" He turned around and walked away quickly not waiting for us to follow him.

"That was weird…" I said blatantly. "Uhh yeah…" said Tohru, she sounded as If she wasn't completely 100% with me. She was probably still spazzing about the whole Yuki touching her forehead. I sighed and looked up. That whole scene with Yuki wasn't helping how I felt. I was upset and tired and I did feel a little light headed and I was freezing. I didn't feel like talking to Tohru or having to answer her questions. I felt as if I wanted to lock myself in my room from when I was a child and hide there until everyone melts away.

"Aren't you late for work?" I asked staring at the orange tinted sky. "Oh no! Work!" Tohru started to turn around the way we came and in the direction of her work. "Be safe!" I called out before she was out of hearing range. Sighing I walked slowly to work.

When I got there my boss Arisu was sitting by the cash register helping a costumer. "Oh good you're here!" she said once she was finished with the costumer. I nodded my feeling of dread still hanging over my head like a rain cloud that was invisible to everyone but me. "Okay so what do you want me to do?" I asked sitting down at the nearest chair. "Okay first…." Arisu went into a 5 item list of things she needed me to do today before we closed shop in 5 hours, each of them would take me from a half an hour to an hour which will keep me preoccupied so I don't think about my emotions.

By the time I had finished the last thing on Arisu's list I was exhausted. It was around 7:20 and the shop closed at 8:25, so I decided since I was done and Arisu said there was nothing else for me to do at the moment I grabbed a book and started to read.

By the time It was time to leave I had read around 30 pages. It was a good book so I took a copy and put it behind the counter with a book mark in it. I told Arisu I was going to sweep up a little before I left and she thanked me and left. As I was sweeping around the door and the counter I thought of where Tohru would be right now… When I finished it was around 8:40 and I headed home.

I was walking in the forest on the path that lead to the small clearing Tohru and I discovered when I heard hysterical laughter. It had been a long day so I didn't really feel like going to find out who was laughing or why but it was near the tent so I decided that I needed to investigate. I heard Yuki's voice talking and I realized that laughing must be Shigure. Oh no…

"Were caught aren't we." I said tiredly as I got close enough so they could hear me. "Miss Natsumi!" Yuki said surprised. Shigure just laughed harder. I was contemplating punching Shigure in the face but that might make matters worse. After that Yuki and Shigure took us back to their home so that we could talk about this seriously.

"So you two have been living in that tent by yourselves?" Yuki asked a little confused, he talked over that bastard Shigure's snickers.

"Yeah..." Tohru said embarrassed.

"For how long?" Yuki asked. I felt like he was interrogating us, but I guess that's what you do when you find two teenage girls living in a tent in the woods, by themselves….

" Uh, maybe just over a week." I replied trying to remember. Shigure started to laugh a little bit louder than before. I clenched my fist but I didn't punch him because again we were in his house and punching him would make everything worse….

"It's really not that funny." I said glaring at Shigure. He just kept on snickering.

"Oh it all makes sense now, you see all the land around here is Sohma property, it seemed strange that we suddenly had new neighbors." Yuki said continually ignoring his snickering cousin.

'Well if I had known that they were so rich that they owned this forest Tohru and I probably wouldn't have come here.' I thought sourly.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said looking up at them with her sad big brown eyes, "… but please can we just stay there a little while longer? Only for a few more weeks and then we'll leave. We don't have very much money but we can pay you." –I cringed –"please don't make us leave." She said almost begging.

"Those woods aren't too safe, "Said Shigure, well at least he was being serious and not laughing, "There are wild animals, landslides, floods, and the occasional weirdo prowling around. I think it would be irresponsible to leave you two out there alone."

"So you're all done laughing?" Yuki asked, I laughed weakly.

"Don't worry about us." I said plainly trying to muster emotion into my already weak voice, "we are already used to the bugs and the snakes, if we can sta-"the world went black and I fell over. The last thing I heard was a chorus of voices calling out my name.

[Tohru's POV]

I watched as Manami gave her little speech and soon became worried, she looked tired and pale. I was right to worry because right in the middle of her little rant she passed out.

"Manami!" I cried out, feeling her forehead. "Oh no!" I cried, "She has a fever!"

"I'll go get an ice pack!" Shigure said standing up in a rush. As he opened the door to what I guess was a kitchen, a whole pile of trash flowed out in front of him. He made a big deal of being over dramatic as he tried to go through the dump that was their kitchen.

"I think the woods are safer than your kitchen…" I said smiling.

"Well if you must-"Shigure started to counter but his face became grave and he looked at Yuki. "Did you hear that there has been another landslide." He added frowning.

"Where was it?" I asked still holding Manami's head in my lap.

"How do you know that?" Manami said completely startling all of us.

"Uhh well you can say its instinct..." said Shigure said trailing off while looking at the closed front door.

"Was it close?" Yuki asked restating my unanswered question. It seemed like whenever Yuki talked I started to blush….

"It was close to the tent—errrm…" he said his voice faltering. "I mean not at all!" he said in a sing song voice.

I wonder if he thought that Manami and I believed him…

[Manami's POV]

We both let out gasps of shock when we reached the spot where our tent used to be.

"Oh no! Kyoko's picture is still in there!" I cried out. Tohru suddenly looked startled as she remembered her mother's picture. She must have been looking at Yuki or thinking about him. She started to try to dig out Kyoko's picture in a hurry.

"Miss Honda stop, it's okay we can come back later and get the picture." Yuki sounding worried.

She instantly stopped and looked defeated. "Okay…" she said frowning. We walked back to Shigure's house in silence and I leaned on Tohru because I was still dizzy. Shigure got a bed set up for Tohru and me in the living room, she let me lay down first but she fell asleep while I stared at the ceiling. She started to shiver so I put my blanket on top of hers, I was too warm anyways.

"You really do care about her, even though she isn't your sister don't you?" Shigure asked standing by the open door of the kitchen. I kept my eyes on Tohru. I was uncomfortable enough sleeping in a stranger house, but this made me even more uncomfortable. I didn't want to open up to a stranger.

"She's the only family I have right now, in a way.." I started uncomfortably. "I uhh… lost my parents…. At a young age and Tohru and her mother took me in, they pretty much raised me in a way… and so I want to protect her and keep her safe and I don't really care if she gets me sticky situations sometimes, she's sweet and is extremely selfless and I want to be like her someday, less angry and more sweet." I finished my explanation quietly.

"You lost your parents?" Shigure said raising his eyebrows.

Again I cringed. "Yes when I was 6…." I trailed off trying not to cry at the flash backs that somehow forced themselves into my thoughts….

Shigure looked apologetic. "And may I ask, what happened to Tohru's mother?" He added that pitying look still on his face. I wanted to get up and punch him. I was sick of that look.

"She died last year, she was in a car accident." I replied curtly still trying to calm my rage at Shigure. "She died in May and Tohru blamed herself, she always said "be safe" before school and that morning we were late and she forgot to say "be safe" so she thinks it's her fault but it isn't. After Kyoko died Tohru thought of quitting school and getting a full time job but I reminded her how Kyoko said she never finished High school so she wanted her to graduate for her." my tone softened as I fought back tears again. More flashbacks made it nearly impossible to keep the moisture from falling out my eyes.

Shigure was silent and I realized Yuki was standing by the doorway too holding some ice in a towel for me. "You two are kind of amazing, you two have gone through so much pain a suffering, im not too sure how both of you can smile and be so cheerful…" Yuki said softly. Great more pity, did I have a sign on my forehead that said "girl who lost her parents, pity her!"? I frowned,

"here, " Yuki said giving me the ice. "I'm going to go out for a little while, Shigure watch after them" Yuki added looking at Shigure. Wait what, I can't take care of myself?

"Where are you going?" I asked controlling my voice.

Yuki ignored me.

"You're not going to dig up that tent alone are you?" Shigure asked raising his eyebrows.

"I never said I was going alone." Yuki said mysteriously while his light purple eyes began to look like they were glowing.. He's so strange….

"Be safe." Shigure added simply as Yuki walked out the door.

I frowned. I put the ice on my forehead and closed my eyes.

"I'll be just around the corner if you need me" Shigure said walking away. I didn't respond.

"… Thanks for watching out for Tohru and me..." I said before he was out of hearing range.

"No problem now get your blanket off of Tohru and go to sleep." He replied from down the hall.

I got my blanket and soon I drifted off to sleep.

Again, the nightmare again, except I wasn't alone…. Yuki and Shigure Sohma were there trying to aid me in my search for my parents. They had pitying looks on their faces that made me think that maybe they knew my parents weren't here…..

I woke up startled when I heard a stranger s voice yelling my name in my dream. I looked around to find out where I was, I was still at Shigure's house and Tohru was gone. I stood up and walked into the hallway. When I heard voices I stopped.

"….of course it won't be free I do intend to pay you two for your services..." I heard Shigure's voice come from the front of the house. I was just about to go deck Shigure when I heard Tohru

"Uhhhmmm services?" she asked in a confused voice.

"As our brand now _House Keepers!" _ Shigure said in a singsong voice, he sounded like a TV show host. "We'll just take you two's stuff upstairs to the room now, I'm both of your references check out."Shigure added in a regular tone.

"Oh no! we couldn't possibly cause you so much trouble! " Tohru spazzed at them and then Yuki interrupted "Miss Honda don't worry, we're doing this because we want to so it's no trouble, and besides, where else will you go?" Yuki sounded so logical it was hard for Tohru to reject there offer now.

"Oh… okay.." Tohru said, she sounded deflated. I decided I should go butt into the conversation now.

"So we can stay with cleaning and keeping up the house as a payment?" I asked making everyone look at me.

"Oh Manami we thought you were asleep," Tohru explained.

"No its okay but am I right?" I asked looking at Shigure

"Ah yes your right, now come with us and we can show you two's room."

"Okay, but one question." I said to Yuki

"What is it Miss Natsumi?" asked Yuki

"How did you get me and Tohrus stuff from all that mud and all the rocks?" I asked him standing next to Tohru.

He smiled. "It's a secret." He said mysteriously, I had half a mind to ask him if he enjoyed keeping people guessing or if it's unintentional.

Okay so that's it for now :D I think im going to leave Kyo off until tomorrow! Thanks for reading and following!


	4. Answers and Emotions

**A/N: okay this chapter is dedicated to my friend who read this series and inspired me. **

We walked up stairs and Yuki started to give us a tour of the upstairs.

"So, this is the bathroom…" Yuki said opening the first door in the hallway.

Tohru trailed behind him all gushy and excited to be living in the same house as him… poor girl, I'm just glad I'm not all hung up over a guy. [buahahahha foreshadowing….] He continued his tour as I spaced out a little.

When we reached the room Tohru and I would be staying in Yuki started to apologize.

"I'm sorry the room smells a little off, we just haven't used this room so you might want to keep the window open for a little while." He said as he opened the window. I looked outside and saw what a beautiful day it was already.

Tohru and Yuki began to talk and I was trying to listen to their conversation but I got distracted when the roof started to make noise. I wondered if their where some chipmunks or something fighting up there or if the reason they left the room closed was because of the roof was weak here but then I was distracted again, when the roof caved in and debris fell everywhere.

I saw from the other side of the room Yuki push Tohru behind him as she yelled "Ah!" I was lucky to have Yuki standing by her.

"What the heck-"I asked cutting myself of when I saw a boy with orange hair crouched down on top of all the debris. His orange hair was kind of spikey and his bangs hung over his eyes a bit, he had a slim figure like Yuki's. I thought he was kind of cool, I mean who has enough strength to break down a roof? He stood up, and cracked his knuckles.

"Uhh Yuki?" I asked confused "What's happening?" I added tilting my head to the side a little.

"Yo!" The orange haired boy said with his back to me, "Time to pay the piper rat-boy. I'm here to collect." His voice sounded very appealing to me…. I noticed as Tohru kind of snaked her way next to me.

"Really? I thought he would've sent someone bigger." Yuki said smirking at his comeback.

Angrily Orange head clenched his fists and spat out "Yeah get your tough talk out now because I'm about to wipe that smirk off of your pretty boy face!" Then he ran at Yuki.

"Oh no!" Tohru cried, "Their going to fight we have to stop them!" she added running at the orange haired kid.

"Tohru, wait!" I called out as I tried to step in front of her but ended up tripping on a piece of wood and fell onto the orange haired kid. I blushed as I realized as I was falling that I was going to be lying on top of him. But when I landed his body felt like it changed into something small and furry…

Shigure decided that that was a good time to walk in, "Yuki? What where those crashing noises I heard, Kyo isn't here is he?" Shigure asked sticking his head in the door.

I got up and when I looked down I saw a small little orange cat where I assumed the orange haired boys name is Kyo, was. I grabbed him and held him at arm's length.

"Uhh Tohru I think I broke him…" I said sheepishly.

This totally put her into a panic attack. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry we turned him into a cat! We need to get him to a hospital or a vet or something! Come on Manami we have to go!" she zipped around and she tried to pull me up with Kyo still in my hands and she tripped and she fell straight into Shigure –who was trying to get her to calm down- and Yuki –who was just standing there trying not to laugh.- And then they both turned into animals! One was a little rat and the other a black dog….. What's happening!

"What the heck!" I cried out. Kyo got too angry at me and scratched me and I dropped him. "Ow!" I cried out staring into Kyo's eyes, and for a second I thought that he looked sorry but then he got mad again.

"Manami! Call a doctor or a vet!" Tohru cried running downstairs with her arms full of the little rat and the dog while I walked down calmly with the orange cat walking in front of me. She startled the mail man who looked at her like she belonged in an insane asylum as she ran to the front door.

"Mr. Mailman it's terrible! Their animals!" she cried out.

"Well yes they are, here's your mail." The mailman said handing her the letters.

"No! We have to help them! "She cried as she put the animals down to grab the letters but the dog grabbed them in his mouth before Tohru grabbed them. We all froze for a second. Then the mailman laughed and rubbed the dog's head.

"I wish my dog was that smart!" he laughed before he said goodbye and left.

Tohru looking exhausted sunk to her knees.

"Uhmm…. Should we take them to the hospital? Or will they think we're insane?" I asked looking at the animals.

The cat ran from his spot close to me and ran to the dog and rat hissing. "Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to make up an excuse if you two transformed too!" he yelled at them, his voice sounded like Kyo….

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" the little rat yelled back at him.

Wait what? That little rat sounded like Yuki… what?

"Go ahead! Say that again!" the cat yelled

"Stuu-pid cat."

"Why you little!"

"Cut it out you two!" the black dog said.

Wait…. Shigure? _I don't know how much more of this I can take…_

(this little part I kinda borrowed off of LadyAmazon, who also wrote a fanfic for fruits basket and I just really love this part.)

I walked over to Tohru and sat down next to her. Grabbing her hand i turned it into a fist and held it over my head, "Hit me. Really hard. I want Amnesia. "I told her. (Back to originality)

Tohru looked at me with huge wide Bambi eyes.

"Stop it, all of you!" Shigure yelled. He sighed "I guess there's no use lying to them, We might as well tell them the truth." He looked at Yuki and Kyo, He looked at Tohru and I shaking his head, probably because Yuki was on his head…. "Manami, Tohru, im a dog, Yuki is a rat, and that little orange ball of moping fur over there is Kyo, don't let him scare you though he's got a chip on his shoulder." He said all of that like it was the most normal thing ever.

"Are you shape shifters?" Tohru asked like a total air head.

I face palmed. And it seemed like Yuki and Shigure did too, Kyo was still fuming in the corner.

"No," Shigure said shaking his head. "Our family has lived with this curse for generations, twelve of us transform into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac." Kyo turned around in his little corner and glared at Shigure. "Sorry the twelve animals plus the cat." And at that Kyo turned back around and glared at the wall again. I frowned. "Anyways, when our bodies are put under a lot of stress or we are hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we transform.-" he was cut off by Tohru, "So you're kind of like shape shifters?" she asked sounding really curious. "Okay no Tohru, you need to stop reading Twilight!" [Sorry I don't know any shape shifting mangas/animes] I said seriously. " OKAY SO, " _I'm pretty sure Shigure was tired of being interrupted… "_After a little while we change back but the only problem is that-" He cut himself off when we heard 3 individual little booms and 3 puffs of different colored smoke. "Were naked." He added a little embarrassed.

The smoke began to clear and their bodies started to become clear.

"OHMAHGOD!" I screeched lying down with my face pressed against the floor so I couldn't see anything.

"AHH!" Tohru screamed, I don't know what she did because I was too busy squeezing my eyes shut.

When everyone was fully dressed we sat down at the dining table to talk everything over. Well only Kyo was outside on the deck being angry. I started to take Shigure a bit more seriously, because he was right about that chip on Kyo's shoulder.

"Haha…. Sorry about all of that…" Shigure said with a grin, _I wonder if he really is sorry, I can't really take him seriously with that idiotic grin on his face. _"How are you two?" He asked us sincerely.

"Stressed, confused, exhausted, distressed, but either than that I'm pretty sure I still have no idea what's going on." I said a little sassily. I was tired of all the stress, I needed sleep.

Tohru hung her head "It's not their fault their family is cursed!" she said to all of us but me mostly. I sighed frustrated.

"I'm going to get some water." I said standing up. I walked into the kitchen trying to clear my head. As I was aimlessly trying to made a path to the fridge from the door so I could actually get some water I heard Tohru and Shigures conversation, Shigure was teasing Kyo loudly.

"I know it's hard to believe! And it's funny because of the saying "cat-like-reflexes" which doesn't really apply to Kyo because he just let Manami fall on him, but he is still a cat, even though he is clumsier than most!" Shigure said laughing. "And all that martial arts training too! I'm sure he would tell you the same thing if he wasn't outside **brooding like a child.**" Shigure finished almost yelling the last part. Man this guy really knew how to get under someone's skin.

I heard a loud growl. "Will you shut up?!" Kyo yelled, "I told you it's not my fault! If you want someone to blame, blame her and that other girl!" He yelled, I assumed he pointed at Tohru, and that he was talking about me. I decided that now was my time to come back.

"Back off." I said plainly to Kyo. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I **said** back off, they invited us into their home, and besides, you know **nothing** about us, so if you want to blame us, why don't you try to get to know us first." I said angrily. I'd had it; my stress level was waaay past its maximum. I started to walk towards the door. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back later." My shoulder brushed Kyo's as I walked past him. They all stared at me in shock.

When I was far enough from that house as I wanted I sat down at the base of a tree and put my head between my knees, so the world would stop spinning.

More flashbacks, these ones more painful with the added stress from this morning.

_I turned spun around and ran, just ran. 'It can't be true' I thought to myself while I ran out of Kyoko's house, down the street, I wasn't looking where I was going. When I finally looked up I was in the park around two miles from Kyoko's and Tohru's house. I collapsed under a willow tree. Kyoko's words drifted into my mind and made the gaping hole in my chest bigger, "I'm so sorry Manami, your parents…. They…. They didn't make it…." I clutched at my chest because the hole threatened to tear me apart. I cried for what seemed like forever until I fell asleep on the cold, damp grass. "I'm so sorry Manami…."_

"Hey there you are!" a voice startled me out of my flashback. I jumped up. Oh, it was just Tohru…. I shook my head.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me reaching her hand out to hold my hand so she could pull me up.

"No!" I cried out, "Don't touch me!" I cried jumping up. I turned around and ran leaving Tohru there shocked at my sudden outburst. I didn't want to hurt Tohru but it seemed like everyone I cared about deeply died and I didn't want Tohru to die too….

Again I ran away from the people I loved most. I ran all the way to the same park from my flashback. I collapsed under the same Willow but from complete and utter fatigue rather than emotional pain. Curling up into a ball another flashback overtook me.

_It was raining, what a cliché, raining at my parents funeral. I stood next to Kyoko and Tohru and cried, I cried the whole entire time. I didn't even go to "pay my respects" in the viewing at the beginning of the funeral. I didn't want to see them that way, cold, pale, lifeless. They played "Amazing Grace" as their caskets were lowered into the earth. I can't listen to that song ever or else I will break down into tears and the hole in my chest that still hasn't been filled gets torn into shreds and I'm thrown into a state of confusion and tears. I was surprised that I had so many tears in me; I couldn't stop the constant flow of tears until three hours later. After their funeral I didn't speak to anyone for around two weeks. I was a silent girl who had lost her parents who everyone pitied. I hated people who tried to pity me, like they knew what it felt like to have your parents ripped from your life, taken away to someplace that no one knew anything about and have them never ever come back._

"Get up." An angry voice said to me. I looked up. Oh great Tohru sent Kyo.

"What the hell do you want." I said glaring at him through swollen eyes; I hadn't realized I had been crying.

"I want to know what the hell your doin' here." He said still angry.

"Why do you want to know that?!" I said getting angrier at him.

"Because, you're being just like me ya know? Your layin' here moping!" He yelled back at me.

"Stop yelling at me! You know nothing about me at all! Don't pretend like you care!" I screamed at him standing up.

He glared at me, "Oh yeah what are you going to do about it? Run away and hide from the world?" he said quietly but it was still filled with anger.

I pressed my hands to the sides of my head, trying to make my headache go away, to shut up the constant noise in my head.

"What if I need to be alone? What if I'm happy with that? Being alone, I've gotten used to it anyways! I mean who wouldn't if your parents went off and died leaving you in this awful world alone!?" I couldn't believe I had just said that to Kyo….. He looked a little startled about the whole dead parent's thing but then he glared at me.

"You know what, stop this bull**** because you know you're not alone! What, Does Tohru mean nothing to you?! I just met you two and I can see that bond you two have! You're being stupid if you're going to sit here and pout and be mad at the world!" I was surprised on how observant he was for a person who is always angry himself.

I didn't know Kyo very well but he still didn't know me and I was going to take his crappy lecture.

"You know what?! Shut up. You can't just waltz over here and try to give me a lecture! You don't know what is like to lose BOTH of your parents in one day, and then what it's like to lose another person who you looked up to like a mother! So just leave! Tell them I'll be back, but you can't judge me when you don't know what I've had to deal with." I ended my rant quietly, too tired to yell anymore.

Kyo looked hurt as he turned around and started to walk away.

It was funny the way I felt, I wanted to talk to someone about this, but I still wanted to hide in my little corner and never speak or interact with anyone or anything ever again. I decided that maybe human interaction was the best way to go to temporarily stop this crippling depression that kept threatening to consume me. Exhaustedly I made my way to Kiri's house.

**A/N Sorry I posted so late, I had a busy day and tomorrow isn't going to get any less busy. So I hope you liked this over emotional chapter and I will try to post another chapter by Saturday! Thanks and please review it makes this extremely worthwhile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

** A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry I didn't update quickly! I was at a friend's house and I had to spend time with my family. It was funny; when I put my computer down yesterday I got a life! Lol no but so here's Chapter 5: Realizations.**

By the time I had gotten to Kiri's It was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Fatigued I knocked on her door urgently. Of course her mom answered.

"Oh my! Manami! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?!" with every question she asked she added on another layer of worry to her voice.

"I'm fine…. Well not really…. I just need to talk to Kiri." I didn't feel like lying to her.

"Okay, well she's in her room, just go on up and I'll bring some water and snacks up for you two." She said in a motherly voice. I was going to reject but she started to push me towards the stairs.

"Wait, you're what?!" Kiri asked me with a handful on popcorn in her hand.

I sighed. "Tohru and I are living with Yuki Sohma and his older cousin because we were living in the woods, and there's this boy Kyo who is also Yuki's cousin and he pushed me over the edge and I yelled at Tohru and Kyo and I sort of ran away…. here…" I said for the second time leaving out the whole "Sohma Curse."

"I thought so…" Kiri said narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Yeah so I came here to talk or something or whatever friends do to friends when they are upset." I said picking at a piece of popcorn.

She stood up, stood right next to me while I was sitting on my bed, and slapped me.

"What the hell!" Yelled at her, "What was that for?!"

She looked at me for a moment and I felt the red mark she left on my cheek.

"Cut it out!" she said exasperated.

"Cut what out?!" I asked her angrily, my temper was going to get the best of me…. Or not.

She sighed, "Stop pushing people away and letting your temper get the better of you. I know it absolutely sucks when you lose your parents and it hurt even more when you lost Kyoko but Manami, those things shouldn't define you and make you a different person than you would've been if Kyoko and your parents hadn't died. Look at Tohru, she's still the goofy air headed klutz, she's motivated by her mother's death to stay the same, so why aren't you? And don't go yelling at me that I don't know what it's like to lose your parents, because remember that I'm adopted? Adoption is the same thing, it means my real parents didn't want me or that they couldn't take care of me, or worse that I was a mistake; my real parents abandoned me too. But you can't keep being this shut out who is so perpetually angry at everyone and everything. How do you think your parents feel right now, looking down on you from heaven and watching you tear yourself apart, and not recognize their daughter because she turned into this rage filled angst harboring monster?" By then she was sitting next to me hugging me because I started to burst into tears.

I knew coming to Kiri was a good idea.

"I miss them." I told Kiri sadly.

"I know," She soothed.

"I have to apologize…" I said ruefully.

"Of course you do, and besides you upset them so you have to man up and go mend your relationships." She said smugly, she was so happy with herself that she actually helped me.

"I'll try my best to take your speech to heart…" I said hugging her.

"Okay get up, I'll walk you to home, but you have to show me the way!" she said with a goofy smile.

I found myself smiling back.

"Oh Manami, Your back!" Shigure greeted me enthusiastically, like he was extremely worried. That took me down a few notches.

"Who's this?" Shigure added when I nodded to his greeting.

"Kiri, Manami!" Tohru said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm guessing her name is Kiri." Shigure said smiling and standing up to shake Kiri's hand. "It's a great pleasure to meet you." Shigure said graciously.

Kiri gave me an unsure look from over her shoulder, and I laughed.

"Uh, Tohru," I started to apologize looking down embarrassed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and sort of ran away…" I apologized still looking down.

Tohru smiled like she had just received the best present a person could ask for. "Oh Manami, your forgiven, don't worry I'm not mad, I was worried but I now I know you were safe with Kiri so yeah your totally forgiven!" She babbled on.

"Okay good!" I said happily before totally shocking Tohru with a hug.

"I'm glad your back." She said as I pulled away and I had a feeling she wasn't talking about being home.

I suddenly realized that Kyo was nowhere to be seen. "Uhh, is Kyo gone?" I asked looking around.

"Oh no well I'm not too sure you see, he ran into Tohru after you yelled at him and said he was going to be back and disappeared." Shigure said sounding worried.

Ah, this is my fault. "I'm going to go look for him." I said walking towards the door. Seeing him again made me anxious.

"I'll come with you!" Kiri said chasing after me.

"No Kiri, I think I have to find him alone, and besides it's my fault he ran off and I have to apologize anyways and I don't want to embarrass him with a stranger being there." I explained to her logically.

She frowned, "Do you like this kid or something?" She asked me raising one of her eyebrows.

I blushed and she smiled and began to walk back to the house. "Wait no!" I cried after her but she just laughed.

"Kyo!... Kyooo!" I yelled throughout the forest. _What if he's not even in the forest and I'm out here for nothing? _My brain asked me. I shook my head; _no he has to be here, where else would he go? Oh wait…. I haven't even known him for a day so maybe he isn't here…. _Again my thoughts clouded my mind and tripped over a log and was about to fall down a rather steep hill, until,

"Watch it!" Kyo's angry voice yelled in my ear as he grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling and probably breaking my neck or something.

"Ah!" I yelled surprised at the whole Kyo/falling/his hand holding my wrist, thing.

"What are you doing out here!" He yelled still angry.

"Well I was looking for you." I said proud of myself that I've been keeping my cool instead of yelling his ears off. "Oh and by the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was unfair of me and I was just…. Really upset." I said trying to find a reason for my emotions breaking loose and causing all kinds of problems.

He looked surprised and blushed a little. "Oh well it's okay I guess I mean I know what it's like to lose somebody…" He trailed off and didn't look at me so I decided to leave the subject alone, for now.

"Okay lets head back okay? It's kind of late and Shigure is worried." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind me.

"What the hell happened to you while I was out here?" Kyo asked looking at me funny.

"Kiri happened." I said simply.

"Who the hell is Kiri?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"I don't like the adjective you used to define Kiri." I said like a smarty pants.

"Whatever, I guess I'll find out." He said pulling his hand away from mine and walking in front of me. I frowned and followed him.

I guess that I may have let my wall down a little but Kyo definitely hasn't. I wonder how he lost his parents…..

"Ah, finally everyone's home!" Shigure greeted us.

Kyo went immediately to the roof._ I guess he likes the outdoors…_.

After all the apologies and questions were over with, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Kiri, and I sat at the dining table and talked over tea. After a little while Kyo even joined us. It was funny because Kiri drank her tea with milk and sugar, which obviously shows how American she is.

It was a pretty good ending to stressful, emotional day and I came out feeling a little bit closer to everyone in that room and I hoped that I was right when I saw Yuki and Tohru seeming to become closer too. I wanted her to be happy. I looked around and I was glad that I was here and grateful to my friends now.

I made a silent promise; _mom, dad, I promise to try to be more open to everyone and I promise that I will try to be happier, I miss you._

**A/N; sooo sorry this one is extremely short it's just that I had a tiny little bit of writers block and I was really busy today because of the holidays, I promise that the next chapter I will try to be at least 2,500 words or more and I will try to update by Monday? Hahaha sorry **

**-Multi-Fandom-Lover123**


	6. AN: sorry its relevant! please read

**A/N: **_**Sorry guys that I haven't posted in a long time! I've been lazy. No excuses I will try by the end of the week to add a new chapter! SOOOO I got a "job" as a Co- author for a different Fanfic for the Book series The Mortal Instruments, By: Cassandra Clare. So if there's a possibility that you like that book series then the fanfic is by A Fishy In The Sea, soo yeah sorry I promise so sorry!**_


	7. The real Chapter 6 -i updated quickly!-

**A/N: Heyyy guyyss :D –cowers behind wall- soorrryy! I'm an awful person D; Keeping you guys waiting for so long…. Sorry! But I have made a promise to myself that I will stop being like Shigure and to get to work! –not so much that I think this is work but still- Anyways, how was ur holidays? Don't forget to review! Here's the long awaited chapter 6 because the A/N does not count xD**

After that stressful day was over with and the next day dawned a new light on me, I decided it was time for Tohru and I to face the dump that was the Sohma's Kitchen.

As we opened up the sliding door , the stench almost over took me.

"Ah!" I said stumbling backwards, the smell making my hair stick up.

Tohru smiled determinedly, "Well it's not going to clean itself!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ah seriously Tohru how can you even sound so excited?" I asked frowning at her and plugging my nose.

She just smiled and started to wade through the piles of garbage.

"Where do we even start…?" I mumbled to myself. I watched Tohru disappear into the piles of mountainous trash.

"No Tohru wait!" I said going in after her. I wondered how long this was going to take.

While we cleaned all the guys left to go do whatever they do, and Tohru and I got cleaning.

When we had some plates and cups and silverware cleaned and we had made a counter clean in the kitchen, Tohru started to cook Lunch while I continued to clean.

By the time I had all the trash moved outside, swept, mopped, and cleaned off some more counters and finally cleaned the rest of the dishes, Tohru had finished making lunch and the sun was low in the sky.

When Tohru set the timer on the rice cooker (**yumm :D I love rice, my family and I eat rice with almost every dinner :D even tho we aren't Japanese.) **Yuki walked in to the kitchen, making Tohru a bit flustered. I smiled when I noticed the shock that was plainly written on Yuki's face.

"Amazing! If I didn't know any better I would say i'd walked into the wrong house. And since when do we have a rice cooker?" Yuki said actually sounding amazed. I smiled at Tohru.

"I found it in the trash!" Tohru said proudly smiling a goofy smile. "I hope you've got your appetite because lunch is almost ready!" she said clutching her fists to her chest.

_She's so silly…._ I thought happily.

After we had said thanks for the food, Yuki started to compliment us on the food, but I pushed all the pride to Tohru, because I mostly just cleaned. Tohru started to worry if it was too bland.

"I wonder where Shigure and Kyo are…" I said quietly while Tohru and Yuki chatted about a "secret base" which Tohru went into a lengthy story about some school boys when she was little that had a secret base but they wouldn't let her in because she was a girl. In the middle of her story –Which Yuki actually seemed to be enjoying- the front door slid open with a bang and the mystery to where Kyo and Shigure went was solved.

"Kyo! Just listen to me!"Shigure said with a slightly raised voice as he trailed Kyo into the house.

"I don't want to hear it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that!" Kyo said sounding genuinely ticked off.

"Now hold on, it wasn't – okay it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! And don't forget it was Akito's decision!"

Kyo stormed over to the other side of the room and opened the door that lead to the hallway, "Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!"

Tohru tried to calm the tension by saying she made them lunch only to have Kyo yell at her to shut up before slamming the screen door behind him. I looked at Yuki who looked like he was about to rip that door off and drag Kyo back over to apologize, or that just might be my imagination.

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Tohru! And take off your shoes!" Shigure demanded taking off his own shoes.

"You're one to talk." Yuki said and I started to giggle.

After all that, Shigure sat down and explained to us why Kyo was upset. Apparently he made him take an entrance exam to get into our school and he was also going to be living with us starting today. Needless to say Yuki was not the least bit happy about that, he literally got this dark purple aura around him and looked like he was about to go throw Shigure in a ditch.

_Oh wow, Kyo is going to go to school with me …. -And Tohru….. And he's going to be living with us….. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be an interesting school day._

(**new little transitioning thingy)** ~~~~~~~~~

Homeroom was complete ciaos. As soon as Kyo came almost ½ the class crowded around his desk, which includes the 3 prince Yuki fan club girls, they asked him tons of questions that all seemed to be linked to these few questions: "Are you and Prince Yuki really cousins?" and "Can you tell us anything about him?"

With every question Kyo seemed to tense up more…

"Uhh, Kyo looks really tense…" I said to Uo, Hana, Tohru and Kiri, while staring at poor Kyo.

Kiri beamed up at me and I elbowed her in her side.

"There's something about him that's almost inhuman…" Hana murmured, "His electric signals are almost the same as Yuki's."

"Hana, that's just rude." Uo scolded even though it was funny to her. She saw Yuki walk into the classroom and quickly called him, "Uh, hey, so this guy…is he really your cousin or what?"

Yuki didn't put on his kind front, if anything; it was a condescending one, "Yes that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that." He said walking back to his desk away from everyone else.

_He must really hate Kyo…_ I thought miserably.

"Hey! I thought we were talking!" One of the fan girls yelled at Kyo who was trying to get away from all the girls. Bad move on her part when she grabbed him by the arm. Kyo tensed up and accidentally grabbed the girl by her arm and flipped her, holding her arm in a dead lock. He was panting heavily and sweating a lot.

"Ah, Kyo, you shouldn't do that!" Tohru yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Kyo yelled breaking the girls to open the classroom window and jumped out of it. Everyone gathered around the window to see him land on his hands and feet and dash off to who knows where.

"That proves it! He's Prince Yuki's cousin!"

"I can't believe he jumped!

"Hey! What about me! I nearly got my arm ripped off!"

"Come on Manami!" Tohru said hurriedly "We have to go find him!"

Kiri gave me a look halfway between a "go ahead" look and a "GO GET HIM GURRRL" face. Classic American Kiri. (**hahahah xD)**

**(Middle of the chapter A/N : sorryyy xD I just wanted to talk quickly. So I don't understand how Tohru and the Sohmas always leave class at random times without getting in trouble…. It's just like If I tried that I would get in so much trouble!... lucky little….xD okay on to the story xD)**

Tohru and I ran around the school grounds for a few moments trying to track down Kyo when we took a break to catch our breaths and we heard a familiar voice,

"I will beat you and then I'll take my place as a true member of this family! I won't be left out anymore!"

It was Kyo. Panicked Tohru ran around the corner and I followed her but only a bit slower, she seemed more panicked when she saw Kyo grab Yuki by his collar and without thinking she grabbed Kyo, causing him to transform in her arms.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized immediately, "But you can't keep fighting at school, you'll get into huge trouble and-"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped at her, jumping out of her arms, "None of this has anything to do with you, you stupid little girl! From now on just stay the hell away from me!"

"Hey!" I yelled at him ask Tohru shrunk away and walked slowly away muttering to herself. "Wow, Kyo I thought better of you. I was – I mean we were worried about you and then you go off yelling at Tohru for trying to help you?! That's pretty awful of you." I said angrily. _Ah… calm down Manami… _I thought to myself. I turned on my heel and went to go find mopey Tohru.

I found Tohru kneeled under the emergency fire cabinet looking very sullen. Knowing her she was punishing herself. Uo and Hana came up behind me a few seconds later. Uo asked Tohru what she was doing on the floor only to have Tohru stand up to hit her head on the cabinet, playing it off that she bumped her head that's why she was crying.

I had to clench my fist so I wouldn't face palm myself and give Tohru away.

Later that night :D :D :D :D

_How can there be so many new books to shelve…. (_Manami works at a book store :D)_ my arms are sore... _ frowning I made my way down the dirt path that leads to the Sohmas house. I shoulders were slumped and I was very tired. _I didn't know that many people came to the book store at 10 p.m. _I thought fatigued.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly tensed up. With all my strength I kicked behind me. I heard a low painful grunt and the sound of someone falling to the ground. I turned around to look at my attacker.

I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed the bright orange hair.

"Ah Kyo!" I said worriedly as I kneeled down beside him. It seemed like I kicked in where the sun don't shine… whoops!

"At least we don't have to worry about you getting kidnapped… " Kyo said in a strangled voice sitting up. I was holding onto his shoulder.

"Uhmmm are you okay?" I asked blushing at our closeness.

He looked at me with his dark amber eyes, and then jumped up.

"Oh course I'm fine! No stupid girl is going to hurt me!" he said obnoxiously. Oh well tender moment over. I sighed.

(Okay I borrowed this from another FF and I just really liked this part :D sorry for the lack of creativity.)

"If you got something to say then say it." Kyo snapped suddenly.

flinched, "S-sorry. You just caught me off guard with being out here." I explained quietly looking anywhere but at Kyo.

Groaning Kyo covered his flustered face, "No…don't apologize…I'm the one who's sorry." This caught my attention immediately. He apologized to me! "…and don't worry…I apologized to Tohru too."

I smiled softly and nodded in approval, "That's good. I would've been mad at you if you didn't."

Kyo nearly laughed, "Heh. You be angry at me? That's a laugh."

I glared playfully at him, "Hey, I can have a mean side if I wanted. I'm only nice to Tohru, cute little kids, and cats!"

"What are you some kind of year of the cat fan club?" He asked sarcastically before walking in the direction of home, "Come on, let's go back."

"Yes as a matter of fact I am part of the year of the cat fan club with Tohru."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kyo retorted.

"No it's not." I argued. Even though we're arguing like this, I'm enjoying it.

"No, really, it is." Kyo blushed.

**Sorry guys that's all for now I'm going to try to update tomorrow with chapter 7! :D I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review because if you don't I will not have the imitative I need to find the energy to write the next one XD Okay bye guys! **


	8. Chapter 7 :D

**A/N: Hey there guys! Here I am! Lol Thanks for the support :D Reviews mean a lot to me, it shows that people actually give a crap about my writing! So here's my 7****th**** Chapter! :D No more long breaks for me! Lol Enjoy :D **

Later that night, we all sat down for dinner and yes that included Kyo for the first time since we've arrived here. Tohru was so happy when Kyo decided to join us for dinner. It started off as nice until Shigure started his teasing which got Kyo riled up and yelling. Tohru asked Kyo if he liked the food. He hesitated to answer when he saw Yuki staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Yuki sighed.

"Why were you staring?"

"I was just looking."

"Well cut it out!"

Tohru's timing was off when she asked him, "You don't like it?"

"It sucks!" Kyo yelled before regretting it a few seconds later.

"You got to be kidding me." I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

_Will he ever learn?_

The next week at school it was free period in the class room and naturally since it was spring was coming to an end soon Tohru pulled out a deck of cards and suggested that we all play 'Rich Man Poor Man.'.

_She's such a good sport _ I thought fondly.

Uo, Hana, Kiri, and I were game to play; Kyo however was being a jerk and decided to sulk in his seat.

"Aw, play with that damn Yuki I don't wanna." He replied lazily.

"Running away from a challenge. What are you? Some kind of sissy?" Uo asked, teasing him into playing.

Kyo got caught in Uo's trap like a Mouse and some cheese, "Fine! I'll play your stupid game! Just don't cry when you lose."

"Okay, how about this? Loser cleans the entire classroom?" Uo said, glaring at Kyo dangerously while I handed the deck to Kiri so she could shuffle it.

"Let's ask Yuki if he wants to play too!" Tohru smiled looking around for Yuki who wasn't here. It's weird how he disappears sometimes….

"Oh well, he'll play next time. Help me set up the desks." I told her moving the desks and chairs around to set up the cards. Rich Man, Poor Man was a hard game to play at first, but after few games, you get used to it. The objective of the game is to get rid of all your cards as soon as possible. The player to the dealer's left start of by leading any single card or any sets of cards of equal rank, like three fives. Each player must then pass or play a card or set of cards that beats the previous play.

Tohru played two sixes. I countered by playing two kings. Uo played three queens and thought she had us until Kyo threw down four eights.

"Revolution!" He declared smugly.

"Oh man!"

"You cheater!" Uo yelled, "What kind of cheap-ass tricks are you trying to pull?"

Kyo banged his fist on the desk, "What do you mean 'tricks'? Those are the rules!"

Tohru looked at her cards, "So 'Revolution' makes all high cards low, right?"

Kiri was about to make her turn when Hana stopped her, "Wait. Reverse Revolution." She declared showing everyone four pairs of four.

There was a short pause before everyone began laughing at Kyo's unfortunate luck. It was almost embarrassing for him to be beaten by Hana but everyone was having good fun about it. I could tell Kyo was having fun as well. He was even smiling when the guys of the class joked around with him. He even wanted to play again!

"Come on, let's play again and this time I'm dealing the cards!" He said snatching the cards from Kiri

"What? You accusing me of dealing you a bad hand?" I she teased.

He smirked at me, "I know you and the Yankee and the Psychic and Mi are out to get me. This time I'm not going to lose."

"Since when do I have a nickname?" I asked him, taking the cards he gave us.

He blushed and continued to deal cards. Kiri looking smug elbowed me in the ribs.

_Okay, I'm definitely going to have to talk to her seriously about me and Kyo. Why was she acting like this when she knows there's nothing between us?!_

By the end of the school day had been Kyo who would be the one to clean the classroom despite winning the second and fourth round. He still lost the first time around. And like a true man he honored he loss and agreed to clean the classroom with minor help from me and Tohru. Yuki just watched as he talked to Tohru.

"Rich Man, Poor Man…I know the rules but I've never played the game."

"Uo taught Mi and me and Kiri how to play! You should play with us next time."

Yuki smirked. "Looks like Kyo was the loser today, wasn't he?"

Kyo heard him and stopped cleaning the floors for a moment, considering whether or not to answer Yuki's insult. "Grr."

_Good Boy. _ I thought to myself trying not to laugh.

"He won the second and fourth round, but he still lost the first and that's the round we made the bet on." Kiri said smiling at Yuki, I would wonder if she was competition for Tohru but she knew that Tohru liked him and was probably just being sweet like she always was, "Do you want me to help you clean up?" I asked Kyo watching him a little worriedly,

_Why am I worried about him..?_ I thought to myself trying to understand why I was acting so strange when it came to all things relating to Kyo.

"No. A loss is a loss."

"You sure?" Tohru asked, looking guilty of letting Kyo clean the class room alone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll win the first round next time." He said unwavering before pointing at Yuki's face, "Just like I'll win against you!"

Yuki stared at him with a bored expression, "Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before." He said sarcastically causing Kyo to get even more pissed off.

"No joke, ass-hole! I am going to beat you! That's a promise!"

"I wish you'd stop making your inferiority complex my problem."

"Ooooh daaammmmnnn." I said smiling.

Tohru gave me a "DID U JUST SWEAR?!" look and Kiri laughed with Uo and Hana stood my Tohru stoically.

"I swear, every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!" Kyo said glaring at Yuki

"And every time you open yours you sound like an idiot."

Everything got way more intense as they continued to throw insults back and forth. It was getting kind of tiring that they were always fighting. They can't even be in the same room together without throwing insults.

_Why can't they just get along…_ I thought tiredly and I sat down in a chair that we hadn't stacked yet.

"I'm gonna break your pretty-boy face!"

_Really? Oh great._

"Uh…you guys…" Tohru softly tried to gain their attention.

Kyo threw the mop behind him, "That's it! Let's go!" He aimed a punch at Yuki's head.

Yuki gracefully moved his head to the side before kicking Kyo in the jaw.

Tohru and I winced when Kyo landed on his back but Kiri just looked like she wanted to find popcorn as soon as possible. But that one actually looked like it hurt. For once, Kyo stayed down while Yuki glared venomously at him, "Ugh, I can't even stand to look at you." Yuki said coldly before walking out of the classroom.

"Yuki…" Tohru whispered concerned.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"He must be in a bad mood or something." Kyo said wiping the blood off his mouth, he might've bitten his tongue, "He really did try to lay me out today."

"Yeah, he does seem a little more tense than usual." I said pulling out a napkin from my bag, you never know when you might need a napkin, to give to Kyo so he could wipe the blood up better. "Tohru, why don't you go ahead to work? I'll stay and help Kyo. And while you're at it take Kiri with you."

"Wait What?" Kiri asked glaring at me.

"O-oh, are you sure? I can stay and help."

I patted her head fondly, "Tohru, You know Ezra, she doesn't mind if I'm a little late, You, however, need to go before you're late. And you," I said turning to Kiri "Need to go home, I bet your mom's worried about you." Kiri gave me a defeated look and I gave her and Tohru a loving push out the door, "See you at home Tohru and I'll call you later Kir."

They put up less of a fight as I had hoped. When they were down the hall I turned my attention back to Kyo who was still looking at the napkin I gave him.

"Use it to wipe your mouth and tongue." I told him grabbing the mop he threw away and propped it against the wall,

"You didn't have to do that; it would've stopped bleeding eventually." Kyo said wiping his mouth up anyway,

I walked to the other side of the classroom to grab the erasers to clap them outside the window, "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do since Yuki took his anger out on you for a change. And besides, blood tastes gross!" I opened the window and clapped the erasers, "Still I wondered what got his perfect hair all ruffled.

"Who cares? Anyway, don't worry about helping me." He went to go get the mop to finish the floors, "don't you have to go to work too or something?"

"Yeah but like I told Tohru my boss doesn't care as long as I make sure all the books and stuff are in order.

Kyo looked at me curiously, "So, you're like a librarian?"

I shook my head "Yeah, well only kind of, I work in a book store."

This time Kyo looked confused, "Why would you want to work in a book store?"

I frowned at him. "There's only one real reason why anyone would work in a book store. I love books. It's as simple as that.

Irritated, he continued working, "Fine then you don't have to get all snappy."

I shook my head gently to myself, sometimes I wondered if he would ever look at me as a friend or if he would stop being so annoying that I could at least have a simple conversation with him without him getting all defensive.

I looked over at him and he was mopping the floor so roughly that I was sure he was mad at me.

Curiously I watched as he slipped on the too wet floor and poured the bucket of soapy water everywhere.

I started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kyo yelled exasperated.

The next morning at lunch Tohru presented us with liver and leeks. She didn't notice Kyo's back to straight and his little orange cat ears pop up in digust, "Eat up everyone!" she said happily.

"Are you crazy? I hate leeks!" Kyo yelled angrily

I stifled a laugh.

"You also hate onions and miso, too, don't you?" Shigure listed as he read the newspaper.

"Hey, miso is okay as long as its soup." Kyo corrected.

"You should've said something before!" I told him.

"Well, I didn't know we were having leeks!"

Fed up with the arguing Yuki grabbed Kyo's chopsticks, picked up some leeks and forced them in Kyo's mouth while holding his nose, "Just eat." He ordered him.

We were a little surprised by Yuki's forceful behavior. Though we were getting a little worried that Kyo might've passed out since he wasn't moving at all.

"Shigure can you check that he's still breathing?" I asked as I looked at Kyo with mock concern, I knew it was going to take more than silly little leeks to make Kyo kick the bucket but still I couldn't smother my worry.

Shigure laughed.

"So any news on my new OTP?" Kiri asked me over the phone. I was laying on my bed looking out my window as I talked to her.

"Uhmm, what?" I asked unsure what the heck a OTP is.

"Oh no you don't know what shipping is?!" Kiri asked panicked.

"Is it something I should know?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh no really? I can't believe you don't know what shipping is! And you work at a book store! How is this even possible! You'd think you would know!" She berated me.

"Can't you just explain to me what "Shipping" and "OTP "are?" I asked sitting up getting a little annoyed with her.

She took a deep breath

_Oh no this is going to take a while…._ I thought miserably.

By the end of Kiri's little rant, I learned that Shipping is where you like the idea of two people in a book series, manga, anime, TV show, well pretty much anything even real life, going out and dating and being a couple and stuff. She said it can be like anybody who you think would make a cute couple or are a cute couple. She continued on to explain that OTP stands for One True Pair, and that that was your favorite couple that you ship. She gave examples like:

Katniss Everdeen + Peeta Mellark = Peeniss. (**A/N: I hate their shipping name…..**)

Jace Lightwood + Clary Fray = Clace

Tris Pror + Tobias (Four) Eaton = Foutris

Yuki Sohma + Tohru Honda = ( insert actually shipping name here xD idk it!)

"So what did you name me and Kyo?" I asked after she had finished

"Mikyo!" She said excitedly (**IM NO GOOD AT MAKING THOSE SHIPPING NAMES XD)**

"Mi-Kyo" I said sounding it out. "Okay…" I said trailing off.

I looked at my clock, "Ah sorry Kir, I gotta go my shift for work starts soon!"

"You work too much!" Kiri cried out, but I had already said goodbye so I hung up laughing.

_Oh well, Mikyo…. That's strange. Hopefully Kyo will never hear that…._

Kyo's POV

_I can't believe they all sent me to walk Manami to work! I want to make sure she's safe and all but it's still stupid how they volunteered me!_

Kyo walked up to the Manami and Tohru's bedroom door.

_It's stupid how all the dang doors in this house are sliding doors, well except for the bathrooms but still!_ Kyo thought grumpily but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Manami's voice.

(**buahahahahaha im evil! :D**)

"So what did you name me and Kyo?" She asked, her voice muffled by the door.

_What is she talking about?_ Kyo wondered a little annoyed. _Why is she talking about me?_

There was a short pause and then Mi spoke again.

"Mi-Kyo?" she asked a little skeptically. "Okay…" she said her voice trailing off.

She argued a goodbye to whoever she was talking to and then sighed.

"Mikyo, that's a strange shipping name…" She said out loud, though it sounded like she wasn't completely aware that she wasn't thinking in her head. "But it's not like Kyo even likes me, it seems like he hates me….. Poor confused Kiri, I hope she will learn soon that there's no hope in dreaming that Kyo and I will be a couple…." She stopped talking.

Kyo was frozen. _She likes me? _He questioned. He hadn't really ever thought of his feelings for the tall, Dark brown haired, Dark brown eyed girl he had met only a week or so ago. He thought of her wide eyes and how sometimes when she saw him her eyes burned with what looked like competitiveness, and how she always stood up for Tohru, even when she knew Tohru was wrong and even if she was angry at her. Was it possible that this girl who had pretty much squeezed her way into his life liked him more than a friend?

But then Mi, as he had nicknamed her, was also like him in so many ways; Both had lost their parents in unfortunate ways, both still had anger issues and extreme trust issues. And apparently, even though Kyo would probably never say it out loud, they both liked each other more than friends.

Suddenly Mi's door opened and she stood in front of him, the girl who had make small changes in his life that would seem insignificant to others, but to him was a large impact. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth turned down at the corners. Quickly Kyo made his face into a mask of annoyance and boredom, when really on the inside he felt strangely warm.

"What are you doing standing outside my door?" Mi asked looking at him, there was a slight blush to her cheeks. He was still frozen fighting for the right words to say.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D close but no cigar! I'm going to end this now with the rest to be unraveled next chapter :D I hope you enjoyed this over evaluated little chapter! :D sorry if my shipping names are ones u don't know, I only really read fantasy books xD and I haven't read any mangas is a long time! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8-Frozen-

Frozen, Kyo looked at Mi.

"Well?" Mi asked sounding annoyed. Kyo mentally shook his head.

"Sheesh! I was just gonna walk you to work! No need to get so damn defensive." Kyo said getting mildly annoyed.

-Focusing more on Manami-

Sighing, Mi passed Kyo in the hallway and started to walk downstairs never turning around to make sure he followed her.

"You know Tohru and I both took martial arts defense classes." Mi said sounding tired.

"And? I don't trust you or Tohru to remember you're training the second you get attacked." Kyo said casually.

"Thanks for your confidence."

"Whatever."

_He's shutting me out again. I just hope he didn't hear what Kiri and I were talking about! _

"Well, have a good day at work or whatever." Kyo said sounding like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"If you didn't want to come then you shouldn't have." Mi said upset that he didn't want to spend any time with her.

"No, Mi that's not what I-" but by the time he had said that she had spun on her heels and trudged inside the store.

"Who was that?" Ezra questioned Mi as soon as she walked in the door.

She sighed. "Kyo Sohma, I uhh, live close to him. He was worried about me so he wanted to walk me to work." *SWITCHING from 3rd person to 1st XD* I sighed and grabbed my apron, I avoided saying that we lived together, Ezra didn't exactly have the cleanest mind.

"He's very handsome" She said raising her eyebrows. "Are you two dating?" She added while her eyes started to sparkle.

"You really need to stop reading all those silly romance novels." I said flatly. I wasn't in much of a mood to talk to Ezra about Kyo.

"Oooo, boy troubles?" She asked smiling.

"You have no idea." _none at all._

"Well you know you can always talk to me about it!"

"Sure, when hell freezes over." I snapped at her.

Her whole demeanor seemed to deflate as she sunk behind the checkout counter. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I've just had a weird day." I said frowning.

She nodded and played with the cash register and I could tell she was still mad at me.

I mumbled a pardon and went to the back room to organize books or whatever Ezra left me to do.

-I saw this on another FF- **THIS I JUST AN LINE MINDING ITS OWN BUSINESS XD**

Most of the work day was quite boring. Frankly, I would have rather been being yelled at by Kyo….

All I did was stock shelves and sit at the cashiers counter. It was a slow day so I pretty much just listened to my IPod and read whatever book looked interesting.

What made the day worse was that Ezra didn't talk to me the whole rest of the day. Sometimes she was really annoying when she decided to be all hurt by my mood swings.

Finally it was 10 p.m. and I could go home.

"Hey Ezra, I'm headed out!" I called out when I was about to open the door to leave.

"FINE THEN LEAVE ME!" She cried back at me.

'_Great she's being dramatic again…'_I thought exasperated.

"Stop reading all those dramatic books Ezra!" I cried back while I opened the stores door.

"Ah!" I cried out. It was FREEZING! Winter wasn't even for 2 months!

"Ugh what the heck!" I yelled angrily, pulling my thin sweater closer to me. I instantly started to shiver. Its involuntary, whenever something even moderately cold reaches my body I shiver uncontrollably, and it doesn't stop until I get 100% warm again.

"What's wrong with you? You look like a leaf in a windstorm!" Kyo yelled startling me.

"WHA- oh it's just you." I said starting to walk away from him but having trouble because I was shivering too much.

"It's just me? What's up? Are you mad at me?" Kyo asked matching my walking pace almost too easily. I looked up at him and realized that he wasn't wearing a coat, just his plain black t-shirt.

"WHAT'S W-WRONG WITH Y-Y-YOU! ITS F-FREEZING OUT H-HERE AND YOUR NOT WEARING A C-C-COAT!" I yelled at him.

He looked down at his chest like he had no idea what he was wearing.

"Huh," he said incredulously, " I didn't even notice." He said, his eyes showed that he was seriously mystified.

I face palmed myself. "You have got to be kidding me…" I said to myself, trailing off at the end.

I shook my head softly. "Are you going to keep walking me to and from work?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself.

He shrugged, "Like I said before Yuki and I don't trust that you two will remember all your training when you get attacked." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait you and **Yuki**?I thought you two hated each other?!" I said surprised.

"Well you two are both kind of airheads and so Yuki and I came to an agreement. I walk you from work and back and Yuki walks with Tohru." Kyo said seriously.

"Since when did you become so serious?" I asked peeved.

"Since when did you become so moody?" he countered

"Since when did you start questioning everything I do?" I retaliated

"Since when did you start answering my questions with questions?" he replied smoothly.

"Since when did you start paying so much attention to me?" I asked dangerously.

"Since when haven't I?" Kyo replied not really realizing what he had said until after he had said it, because his face instantly got all red and embarrassed.

I looked down at my feet. "I don't know, when?" I asked quietly.

He whipped his head to the side and looked at the trees as we walked.

"never." He said his voice barely audible.

I sucked in my breath.

'_never?' _ I wondered. '_Does this mean he likes me? Or am I looking into his words too much… he wouldn't have said them if he didn't mean them…. But then again he does have a habit of saying a lot of things he doesn't mean…..when he's mad…is he mad?' _I wondered and I sneaked a look at him. His face was red and embarrassed. '_He doesn't look mad…..'_ I thought curiously.

I swallowed, so I could talk.

"What…. what do you mean by that…?" I asked quietly. Losing my nerve quickly.

He looked me in the eyes for a second and then frowned. His eyes became guarded and cold.

"I don't know! What do you think I mean!" he said annoyed. I dropped my head and looked down.

"Nothing…." I said sadly. _'And I thought we were actually getting somewhere…._' I thought sadly.

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk, which ended quickly but it felt like it took a thousand years.

A/N** Heres the chapter! Lol close but no cigar! :D maybe ill put some fluff for Yuki and Tohru in the next chapter! WHICH WILL BE SOON I PROMISE! I had just finished my book reports for the semester so I was celebrating by writing the rest of this chapter :D don't forget to review! Every FF author survives on reviews! xD until next time!**


End file.
